1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for organizing and storing jewelry and more particularly, to a jewelry caddy which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by a fixed or rotatable base for resting on a supporting object, one or more support rods upward-standing from the base and a top strut frame adapted for seating on the rod and having spaced, horizontal, outwardly-extending struts for receiving, supporting and organizing beads, rings and other jewelry. Further included is a slat frame resting on the top strut frame and having one or more horizontally spaced rings adapted to receive multiple, curved, perforated slats for receiving, supporting and organizing earrings, stick pins and similar jewelry. In a first preferred embodiment, the slats are constructed of a resilient material having horizontal or downwardly-slanted holes or perforations for receiving the earring posts and in a second preferred embodiment, a strip of soft material such as foam rubber or the like is attached to a stiff backing for mounting a retainer on the post when the post is inserted through one of the perforations. In another preferred embodiment, a bracket is provided on the support rod or rods for mounting the jewelry caddy on a wall, wherein the base is removed and a second strut frame is mounted to the bottom of the support rod to provide additional struts for supporting beads, rings and other jewelry. In other embodiments of the invention a travel caddy designed for receiving one or more slats and a jewelry box adapted for enclosing a jewelry caddy or caddies of this invention are provided. In still other preferred embodiments, a pair of spaced brackets are mounted to a wall and are fitted with one or more horizontal slat mounts for receiving the slats; vertical posts are secured to a tray for mounting the slats, a strut frame is mounted on the tray for supporting beads and the like and the tray is designed to receive such items as change, a watch, rings, a wallet and like items.
One of the problems realized in storing, displaying and organizing jewelry is that of providing a suitable jewelry container, enclosure or box which will adequately display the jewelry and organize it for easy selection when needed. Since various jewelry designs and colors should be worn in specific combinations with certain clothing, under normal circumstances the selection process frequently requires that all, or at least a part of the jewelry which is located in a conventional jewelry box be removed from the box. This selection technique is slow and laborious and must be undertaken each time the jewelry is worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of jewelry caddies, organizers and racks are known in the art, including assorted racks and displays which have been developed for commercially displaying jewelry of various design. However, in most cases, jewelry which is kept at home is stored in a jewelry box, tray or other container that may be equipped with compartments, drawers and the like, in an attempt to organize the various jewelry pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,050, dated Dec. 14, 1976, to Chad W. Patterson, details a "Jewelry Caddy" which can be used to display jewelry, both commercially and privately. The jewelry caddy includes a base structure having an upstanding, rotating element which is fitted with multiple projections adapted to hold articles of jewelry. A layer of soft material such as cork, which can be easily penetrated by a needle or a pin, covers at least a portion of the surface of the upstanding element, whereby jewelry or other items having pin-type attachments can be pinned to the material for convenient display and storage. A similar "Display Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,520, dated Aug. 9, 1977, to Gene Joaquin. The device is designed to display relatively small articles and includes a wedge-shaped support having multiple exterior faces, each having support means for holding a removable display board. Each board is adapted to be pre-loaded with articles to be displayed before being installed on a face of the support, which is mountable on a rotatable base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,576, dated Mar. 3, 1981, to Allan L. Ford, details a "Belt Fixture and Method of Using Same". The belt fixture includes a rack having multiple segments, each segment of which includes multiple, horizontally-extending spokes. The segments further include color indicia, with the color of each segment being different from the colors of the other segments. Belts are suspended by hang tags, which are releasably placed on the spokes. The hang tags have the same color as the color applied to its associated segment and the colors are used to segregate belts on the rack, by style. A "Theft-Preventive Jewelry Display Stand" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,856, dated Aug. 7, 1984, to Andy Strasser. The jewelry display stand includes multiple, substantial vertical, rectangular side panels of equal height connected to each other at their vertical edges and mounted on and secured to a preferably circular, flat bottom piece. One of the side panels may be a mirror panel, but at least one of the side panels is also a display panel having multiple, vertically-oriented display arms extending perpendicularly therefrom, parallel to the vertical edges of the display panel. Adjacent display arms contain opposing vertical slots running the length of the display arms. The slots are of such depth that rectangular jewelry display cards having earrings and the like attached thereto may be slidably mounted and held on the display panel. The jewelry display stand is also provided with a detachable, decorative lid which is designed to cover the top of the side panels and vertical slots are included to prevent theft of jewelry mounted on the display cards. The jewelry display stand may be made rotatable by attaching the bottom piece to a rotatable base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,755, dated Nov. 6, 1984, to Jerry G. Cartwright, details a "Tool Storage Device". The tool storage device includes a cabinet having multiple, vertically-arranged, planar side walls, each containing multiple apertures adapted to receive a portion of a support hook. The cabinet also includes an internal assembly for locking the hook portions within the apertures to provide a stable support for hand tools and the like. The locking assembly includes multiple locking plates arranged in parallel, spaced relationship with respect to the cabinet side walls, respectively, and a rotatable cam for displacing the locking plates relative to the side walls between locked positions, in which the locking plates press the hook portions against the inner surfaces of the associated side walls, respectively, and unlocked positions, in which the locking plates release the hook portions, respectively.
It is an object of this invention to provide a jewelry organizer and caddy which includes a base, at least one support rod upward-standing from the base and a slat frame supported by the support rod or rods and adapted to receive multiple, curved slats provided with holes for receiving, mounting and displaying earrings.
Another object of this invention to provide a new and improved jewelry caddy which is characterized by a base, one or more support rods extending upwardly from the base, at least one strut frame attached to the support rod or rods and extending therefrom for receiving beads, rings and other jewelry and further including at least one circular frame member supported by the strut frame and multiple slats removably secured to the frame member or members and provided with openings for receiving earrings and other jewelry in removable relationship.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved jewelry caddy which includes a rotatable base member, a support rod vertically upward-standing from the center of the base member, a strut frame secured to the support rod and having radially outwardly-extending struts for mounting beads, rings and other items of jewelry thereon, a slat frame provided with one or more frame rings supported by the strut frame and a plurality of slats removably mounted on the frame ring or rings and provided with openings for receiving, mounting and organizing earrings and other pieces of jewelry.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a jewelry caddy which is characterized by one or more vertically-oriented rods with top and bottom strut frames mounted thereon, which strut frames each have radially-extending struts for supporting beads, rings and other jewelry, a pair of frame rings disposed on the rods and attached to the strut frames and designed to receive multiple, curved slats, which slats are perforated in a desired pattern for receiving and mounting earrings thereon and further including a bracket attached to the rod or rods for mounting the jewelry caddy on a wall.
Another object of this invention is to provide a travel caddy adapted to open and close like a book and receive one or more perforated slats and loop-pile fasteners for receiving, mounting and securing jewelry such as earrings and beads.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a jewelry caddy having a tray for receiving such items as change, a watch, a wallet and the like, a rotatable strut frame attached to the tray and vertical, spaced posts mounted on the tray, along with at least one horizontal strut connecting the posts for supporting multiple, perforated slats adapted to receive and mount earrings thereon.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall-mounted jewelry caddy which includes a pair of spaced brackets adapted for mounting on a wall and spaced rods or struts connecting the brackets in parallel relationship for receiving perforated slats and mounting earrings on the slats.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a single or dual-compartment jewelry caddy which is characterized by a box-like enclosure having an optional drawer or drawers and one or more compartments for receiving a support rod and frame rings and mounting slats thereon and a support rod and strut frame, respectively. Jewelry is stored in the drawers, attached to the slats and placed on the strut frame for storage and display.